joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
Spongebob Squarepants (Series)
Spongebob is the most recently popular Nickelodeon show of all. Team Spongebob 'SpongeBob SquarePants' He is the series' title character and protagonist. He is a yellow sea sponge who physically resembles an artificial, rectangular, kitchen-type cleaning sponge clad in brown short-pants, a white shirt and a red tie. He lives in a pineapple house and is employed as a fry cook at a fast-food restaurant called The Krusty Krab, where many stories take place; he takes pride in his work and seems to worship or venerate the Krabby Patty. SpongeBob's hobbies include practicing karate with Sandy, as well as jellyfishing, blowing bubbles, and playing games with Patrick. He attends Mrs. Puff's Boating School but has never passed; his lack of a driver's license is a running gag throughout the series. It is implied that, although he has no experience, he has talent in the arts. Green and purple were early color choices for the character before yellow was chosen. He is usually seen as weak and fragile, and his first appearance was in "Help Wanted".4 Gary the Snail is his only pet. 'Patrick Star' He is a pink starfish who lives under a rock and whose most prominent character trait is his low intelligence. He is best friends with SpongeBob and often encourages activities that get the two into trouble. While typically unemployed throughout the course of the series, Patrick holds various short-term jobs as the storyline of each episode requires. He is good-natured, kind, and is "the tough one" of the two who is often called to fight SpongeBob's battles for him (although he usually gets distracted). Patrick is shown to have a mean temper in some episodes. Despite being portrayed as a largely unintelligent character, it is mentioned in "The Bully" that he went to community college. In the episode "Patrick SmartPants", he reveals SpongeBob and Sandy's given names as "Robert" and "Sandra," respectively. His first appearance was in "Help Wanted". 'Squidward Tentacles' He is a light blue octopus with a large nose. He is SpongeBob and Patrick's ill-tempered, grouchy next-door neighbor with a snobby attitude and a sarcastic sense of humor. He has no talent, although he believes he is extremely talented. He plays the clarinet and loves to paint self-portraits in different artistic styles, which he hangs up around the walls of his house shaped like an Easter Island head-sculpture. He abhors SpongeBob and Patrick as well as his current occupation at the Krusty Krab. He regularly falls asleep on the job and acts condescendingly toward customers. 'Mr. Eugene H. Krabs' He is a red crab who owns and operates the Krusty Krab restaurant where SpongeBob works.5 He is self-content, intelligent, and obsessed with money. He lives in an anchor with his daughter Pearl, who is a whale. The Krusty Krab was originally a retirement home called "The Rusty Krab" which he bought after returning from fighting in the war; when it went bankrupt, he turned it into a restaurant and renamed it "The Krusty Krab." In some episodes, it is shown that he and Mrs. Puff have a mutual crush on each other. It is revealed in the episode "Sleepy Time" that he was born November 30, 1942. He takes pride in money, his invention of the Krabby Patty, and his superiority over his rival Plankton's restaurant, The Chum Bucket. 'Sandy Cheeks' She is a squirrel from Texas. She has a number of athletic interests, such as "sand-boarding" and karate, and is a rodeo champion. She also works as a scientist, explorer, and inventor. Being from the surface, she lives in a tree which is inside a glass dome so she can breathe. To survive underwater, she wears a diving suit and helmet to travel outside of her tree-dome. Whenever any aquatic creatures enter her air-filled dome, they must wear helmets filled with water to breathe. It was mentioned in "Atlantis SquarePantis" that her full name is Sandra. Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:American Cartoon Category:1999 series debuts Category:Rated G Category:Action Adventure Category:Comedy Series Category:TV Shows Category:Shows Category:Cartoons